kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Mei Ling (rogue)
:This article is about the character in ''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. For other uses, see Mei Ling (disambiguation).'' | Gender = Female | Eye color = Amber | Fur color = Orange and white | Clothing = Pink robe with white trimmings and a pink sash | Status = Living | Occupation = Kung Fu master (former) Thief | Combat style = Unspecified style of Kung Fu | Master(s) = Unspecified | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | First appearance = "Shifu's Ex" | Voiced by = }} Mei Ling is a character in the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. She is a rogue Kung Fu master and the ex-girlfriend of Shifu. She made her first appearance as the main antagonist of the episode "Shifu's Ex". Biography Earlier years Years ago, Shifu and Mei Ling fell in love after their first fight. But their love was not to last, for Mei Ling sought to abuse her kung fu skills to steal, forcing Shifu to break off their relationship. In Legends of Awesomeness Years later, Mei Ling visited the Jade Palace, claiming that she wished to redeem herself. Shifu was hesitant to trust her but his honor permitted her to stay in the Jade Palace. And later that night, on Po's encouragement, Shifu visited her in her room, wanting to apologize. This soon led to a kiss, before Mei Ling used a Zhou Deng Soul Gem to switch bodies with him. She locked Shifu in the dungeon while posing as him, planning on exploiting Po and the Furious Five to robbing an Imperial convoy transporting precious jewels, thereby damaging the honor of the Jade Palace warriors and forcing Shifu to get back with her. However, Shifu was able to escape and managed to convince his students of Mei Ling's treachery. They go back to confront her, when at the same time, the Imperial Army was banging on their door, convinced they were all traitors. Shifu then tricked Mei Ling into a kiss, all the while swiping the Soul Gem to put both of them back in their proper bodies. It is then revealed that Shifu and company were able to clear up their misunderstanding with the Imperial Army, who had been faking a siege. Though Mei Ling was confident that Shifu wouldn't harm her, he pointed out that his students would. Mei Ling later escaped custody while going to Chorh-Gom Prison. Personality Mei Ling is both happy and cheerful in her own way but Shifu said otherwise she is both clever and mean Fighting Style Mei Ling is a very skillful warrior, as she was once a former Kung Fu master herself. She is fast and strong as well and very crafty. She is well trained and her Kung Fu is of high level. She also is a smart thief and gets many artifacts such as the Zhou Deng Soul Gem which she used to switch bodies with Shifu. Relationships Shifu Mei Ling and Shifu both have a good relationships between these two love birds Mei Ling did explain everything what happened between theme. Clothing Mei Ling wears a light pink robe with a pink sash and white trimmings. Trivia * Mei Ling's voice actress, , had other Kung Fu Panda voice roles as the Queen Crocodile and one of the Wu Sisters in Kung Fu Panda: The Game. * Her name translates into English as "beautiful and delicate" ( : 美玲 ; : měilíng). Gallery Images Mei-ling-past.jpg| Mei-ling-shifu-past.jpg| Mei-ling-1.jpg| Zhou-deng-gem-2.jpg| View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... References Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Females Category:Canines Category:Villains